comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Young Magician
The Young Magician is published by DC Comics under the CMX imprint. Current price per volume is $9.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Young Magician Vol. 12: 02 Jul 2008 Current Issue :The Young Magician Vol. 13: 15 Apr 2009 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon manga collection. Published quarterly. Scheduled for thirteen volumes. Characters *Beware of Spoilers!* Main Characters *'Carno Guino' - 17 years old. He is one of the two protagonists of the series. Carno is a powerful telekinetic, a poor magician, and a chimera. His soul is incapable of distinguishing other souls, so he ends up absorbing them into himself. Twelve years ago, he was part of an accident that killed his entire family and was adopted into the Guino clan. For the longest time, the only person he cared about was his adopted older sister, Rosalite Guino. He loved blood and thought nothing of killing people. His real name is Regys, although he is no longer known as that. Carno's reason for helping Ibuki and staying with him is because he has nothing better to do. His favorite food is meat, and he always asks Ibuki to take him out to eat Korean BBQ. *'Ibuki Shikishima' - 16 years old and the other protagonist. His first appearance is in the second half of volume 2. Ibuki is a Shinto priest and helps out at his grandfather's temple up on the hills. His sensitivity to magic and spirits is extremely dull, so much that he can only be approached by the purest of spirits. His favorite thing to do is drink sake and often hides away to do so. Ibuki is the kind of person who only worries about others and never himself, which is why the hospital incident hits him so hard. Because of his Aetheral Eye, the Holy Knights wanted him dead and sent Carno to kill him, but Carno turned over to his side and the two escaped. Ibuki's name is written with "i" for Isamu (his father) and "buki" for "wind." *'Levi D'ibelin' - 25 years old. The puppet High Priest of the Holy Knights Templar who was ill for the last ten years. He is capable of layering his words with magic so he can affect even the dullest of people. His ability is to change a human body into immortal flesh if he "pushes" it, although it has been over ten years since he has last successfully performed this miracle. Levi intends to form his own sect because he is sick of the Holy Knights' behavior, and the first two candidates he goes after are Carno and Ibuki. *'Nagi' - An enigmatic demon princess in a contract with Levi. She says that she actually likes humans and wants to help them, but they never let her. She is very beautiful and first met Ibuki after he rescued a five-year old boy from dehydration in Vol. 2, offering to pour his sake for him. Minor Characters *'Richard Hyman' - Levi's childhood friend and Carno's self-proclaimed guardian. He is a master of lightning. He is very obedient to the wishes of his higher ups and has been called a "dog" by Nagi. *'Hubert Hershey' - 22 years old, educated in America. His origins are uncertain as he has been adopted, but they are revealed later on in the series by Nagi. Hubert (Hugo) is part of the Holy Knights because he needs the money. His ability is to be able to record anything he sees in his mind and replay it on video. *'Lady Anne' - Levi's mother. She sexually abused him as a child, always trying to take him back into her body. Anne is the first to go through one of Levi's miracles. She also possesses an Aetheral Eye, although to a much weaker degree of Ibuki's. Before the Holy Knights took her into their order, she led a horrible life and was daily discriminated against. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Rosalite Guino' - Carno's adopted older sister who took him in when he was first inducted into the Guino clan. She loves him dearly and saw him as a reflection of herself, the two being two of a kind in the world. Rosalite always remained cheerful for Carno's sake. She was killed by Jack the Ripper, although her death was delayed because she was a powerful enough magician to recreate her guts with ashes and so lived a bit longer, long enough to see the end of Jack. Her appearance is that of a young girl, having been strangely cursed to never age after she hit a certain age. *'Cecilia Raffia' - Also known as Lady Rouge Raffia or the "Flower of South Asia." Her abilities are said to be on par with Levi's. *'Shayla' - A demon hunter, friend of Raffia's. Recent Storylines The Young Magician Vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1401217699 The Young Magician Vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1401217680 The Young Magician Vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210317 The Young Magician Vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210309 The Young Magician Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210295 The Young Magician Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210287 The Young Magician Vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210279 The Young Magician Vol. 6 "Traumatized by the horrible incident at the hospital, Ibuki decides to leave town to live with distant relatives. While recuperating in Kyushu, he's reunited with Carno — but when will they realize there's a new plot to capture them? Meanwhile, the time has come for the Holy Knights to carry out their secret ritual…but is anyone ready for what this mysterious miracle will bring?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210260 The Young Magician Vol. 5 "Carno and Ibuki face down a terrifying demon in the blood-splattered halls of a cursed hospital. Meanwhile, the Order of Templar Knights shows no signs of giving up its mission to rid the world of Ibuki and his dangerously powerful ability to control the magical essence known as Aether. In a twist, the mysterious and talented demon-assassin Lady Rouge Raffia arrives on the scene — ostensibly as a neutral observer to the Templars' operations — but her true intentions are shrouded in mystery." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207413 The Young Magician Vol. 4 "As Magicians battle for control of Earth, one teenaged boy could decide the fate of the planet! After Carno's family is killed in mystical combat, he is raised by the mysterious Rosellette and becomes a powerful force in the war for dominance. Carno's attack on the unsuspecting Shikishima comes to a surprising conclusion on the steps of a mysterious Shinto temple in the suburbs of Japan. Meanwhile, the vicious and insatiable Devils continue their relentless hunt for the unassuming but supernaturally gifted Shikishima. Will something — or someone — be able to intervene in time? Follow this continuous battle between good and evil by the creator of Planet Ladder." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207405 The Young Magician Vol. 3 "When Ibuki and Carno finally meet, they're still missing pieces of the puzzle — like secrets they don't know they share, and the epic battle that awaits them. Ibuki knows he has powers, but has yet to realize how dangerous they are. Unfortunately for him, the Holy Knights are easily threatened and direct Carno to kill that which they cannot control. But, what are Ibuki's special powers, and are the Holy Knights justified to fear him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207391 The Young Magician Vol. 2 "Carno continues his combat with the mysterious Jack the Ripper! The emergent magician's lust for battle allowed him to easily destroy this demon's disciple, but his lack of experience and formal training puts him at a grave disadvantage. The demon before him possesses a weapon far more powerful than any magic — the mystery to Carno's vanished past and the truth about what really happened to his biological family!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207383 The Young Magician Vol. 1 "A battle has broken out among rival sorcerers. The most nefarious group, the Necromancers, is killing young girls in Hong Kong to read the future in their entrails. Carno, a human youth raised by Aeromancers in a different dimension, is summoned back to his homeworld to join in the battle. Does Carno have what it takes to survive in a world of political alliances and emotional entanglements?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207375 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Yuri Narushima (なるしま ゆり). Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Shounen Mahoshi (少年魔法士) in the anthology Wings. First English language version published 2005. Future Publication Dates Links *CMX Manga *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Young_Magician The Young Magician on Shoujo Wiki] Young Magician Young Magician Young Magician Young Magician